


You Let Me in and Begin to Show It

by bertererei



Series: Eren has 3 Lovers [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Bottom Eren Yeager, Incest, M/M, Male Solo, Minor Porco Galliard/Eren Yeager, Minor Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, One-Sided Zeke/Eren Yeager, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertererei/pseuds/bertererei
Summary: The backstory of the horny little brother that Marcel insisted on starring in.
Relationships: Marcel Galliard | Berwick/Eren Yeager
Series: Eren has 3 Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048096
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	You Let Me in and Begin to Show It

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm going to work on a Bert x Eren now!" I lie as I write this. I think it's time to admit that BertEreRei is dead. From now on, please call me PorEreRei.
> 
> ... T-that was a joke. Marcel, no! Don't take over this story!!
> 
> Warning: Baseball AU. Explicit Imagined Zeke x Eren. Explicit Marcel x Eren. Background Porco x Eren. Background Reiner x Eren. One-sided Eren -> Zeke. Incest. SoloM. Sex Toy (Vibrator). Foul language.

Eren looks absolutely ravishingly, wearing nothing but the pink kitty apron that Porco got him and the Warriors short shorts that Marcel begged him to wear. Marcel feels like he'd look even better without any of those, but it doesn't sound very safe for Eren to be making scrambled eggs while completely naked.

Marcel sips his coffee, appreciating Eren's back that's littered with his bite marks. Okay, fine. A few of those are from a few days ago from Porco and that bruise on Eren's hip, peeking up from beneath his shorts, is definitely from Reiner. But Marcel is ignoring those.

"Hey Eren? I've been thinking," Marcel begins slowly.

"No, I'm not putting on a collar for you," Eren says without looking away from his eggs.

Tch.

"You always indulge us when it comes to our fantasies and what we want to try. But how come you never talk to us about what you want?"

Huh? Just now. Porco stiffened and is glaring down at his mug with intensity that tells Marcel he's hiding something. And Reiner, who was also admiring Eren's back, is suddenly very interested in the crack on the wall. Oh, come on. Are you kidding-

Eren finally looks up from his eggs to look at Marcel. "I share all the time. What do you mean?"

"W-what do you mean? When did you share what?" Marcel demands.

"Huh? Well, this one time, I asked Porco if we could have sex on his bike and he agreed. And this other time, I wanted to see if Reiner could fuck me while holding me without any support and..." Eren stops and stares at Marcel in shock. "Oh, I never asked you for anything."

Marcel opens his mouth and then wordlessly closes it. Because what the hell is he even supposed to say to that? Isn't that the same as Eren saying that he doesn't think of Marcel as someone he can talk to? Marcel is that untrustworthy in Eren's eyes?

"I-it's because you always come up with fun things as it is. Marce, don't make that face. I don't think you're bad in bed."

Quietly, Marcel puts down his mug. "I'm not hungry. Reiner, let everyone know I can't make it to practice today."

Ignoring Eren's shouts of apology, Marcel leaves for his room.

*

He knows how childish it is to be sulking in his bed, okay? But it's horribly unfair. Why is it that Eren trusts both Porco and Reiner over Marcel? And was it even necessary to mention how he is in bed on top of that?

"Hey Marce?" Eren calls, knocking at the door. "I didn't mean to hurt you. A-and I don't think it's good to skip meals. Even if you don't want to see me, won't you please eat this? I'll leave it at the door."

Wait. Don't go.

Yes, Marcel is upset. But he wants to talk to Eren. And if Eren would allow him, he wants to sit next to Eren and listen to Eren's voice.

He hurries out of bed, only for his foot to get tangled with the blanket. He ends up face first on the ground with an embarrassing thud.

"Marcel? Are you okay? The door... Hey, it's unlocked. I'm coming in!"

Before Marcel can yell out that he's fine and that Eren doesn't have to worry, the door opens. Eren lets out a soft gasp. He puts down a tray of food he brought on Marcel's desk and runs to Marcel's side.

"I'm okay," Marcel tells him, blushing. "Embarrassed. But fine."

Eren's smile is so soothing. Marcel allows Eren to help pull him up and sit him back down on his bed. Eren returns to his side with the tray of food. It's nothing fancy, but the fact that Eren took the time to make it and bring it to Marcel makes it special.

"Hey, I... I wasn't trying to pick on you. And I didn't mean to make you feel like shit. I just... never realized I didn't ask that of you," Eren says.

Marcel pats the space next to him on the bed. Eren sits down and puts the tray of food on Marcel's lap.

"I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you. Is there a way for me to do that?"

If Eren is being this earnest, then it's hard for Marcel to keep pouting like a brat.

A soft sigh leaves Marcel's mouth. "I'm still upset. I'll think over what I want. Until then, can you just... talk to me? I want to hear your voice."

"Do you have something you want me to specifically talk about?" Eren asks, tilting his head to the side.

It'll probably come off as flimsy if Marcel were to say something like a sexual fantasy or something to that line, right? Then what can he ask for? What can he ask of Eren that will keep him talking for a while?

"Tell me about you," Marcel decides. "About your life, about how you grew up, about when you first fell for Zeke. I want to hear everything about you."

"But you already know most of it," Eren warns.

Marcel nods. "That's fine. I just want to hear your voice."

Eren hesitates for a second. Then he nods and begins.

* * *

Eren's first memory is of his mother's gentle laughter as his dad awkwardly held him in his arms. It's a simple memory. Absolutely nothing special.

Just like Eren.

*

Eren's best friend growing up was Armin Arlert (They're not as close anymore, so Eren isn't sure if "best friend" title still holds true now). The two of them got into all sorts of trouble together. And because Armin was clever, they got out of a good majority of them. This was, of course, on the assumption Carla wasn't the one to catch them. She was too good at knowing what kind of mischief Eren got into to let anything slide.

But if there was one thing that could make both Eren and Armin slacked jaw in awe and behave, it was going to the aquarium. Eren wasn't too sure what it was about seeing all the fishes in their respective tanks. Personally, he couldn't stand the zoo because of the cages. But the aquarium was different. He felt at peace there.

Around when Eren turned nine, the Ackerman family moved next door.

Their daughter Mikasa was Eren's and Armin's age. Since both of Mikasa's parents worked and Carla was a stay-at-home mom, Mikasa ended up coming over to Eren's place a lot. Eren was fine with it. Mikasa was a quiet girl who didn't go out of her way to be annoying. Not to mention she got along with Armin, too. Yeah, there was that one awkward misunderstanding when Eren lent her his scarf and she thought that he gave it to her and refused to give it back. But overall, she was a decent person.

The only thing Eren didn't like was her uncle.

Levi Ackerman at the time was the rising fourth batter of the Paradis team.

Looking back on it, Eren can confidently say that Levi was absolute shit with children. But who would believe such words from a child, especially one known for causing mischief?

As a thank you for watching over Mikasa, the Jaeger family was often invited to go watch Levi's games. Combined with the fact that when Levi was over, his way of connecting with the children was to make them play baseball (or swing a bat a gazillion times or play fetch by making them run around and pick up the balls after he hits them), Eren thinks he understands where the misunderstanding that he likes baseball comes from. But to be honest, he thinks that he told himself that he liked it in order to survive.

"Huh? You can't even swing a bat 500 times. Why do you 'deserve' a shitty pudding?"

"Oh, you did well in school? Great. Let's celebrate. I'll allow you to pitch to me today."

"I heard that you broke a window while playing baseball. Well, breaking things is shitty, but since it was while playing baseball, I'll forgive it. C'mon, which ice cream do you want?"

"Fix your shitty form, Eren. You'll never strike me out at this rate!"

Eren wanted nothing more than to crush Levi in the sport that he loved so much. And at the end of it all, he would point at Levi and crow, "You're not even good at your shitty baseball!"

This little bit of spite was what got Eren through his baseball-filled childhood.

*

The only reason Eren came to the practice match between Paradis and Warriors teams was because Levi promised to let him play with the team's equipment and then would buy him ice cream afterwards. Okay, fine. It also helped that the practice match was in the morning on a weekday, so Eren had a great excuse to skip his school (Yes, Marcel. He was in middle school at the time).

It was both the best and the worst decision of his life.

Even back then, the two teams had a bitter rivalry. Any time they held a "friendly" practice match like these, everyone knew that sparks would fly and things would be intense. Most likely, Levi thought that Eren could use it to learn more about this stupid game.

And that was when it happened.

The Warriors put a previously unknown pitcher on the mound.

"Are they throwing the towel here to train their rookie?" had been the general assumption.

All those types of talks were silenced with a single pitch.

With the crowd silent, the pitcher proved his place on the team by striking out player after player. The inning was over with just that.

The next time Paradis was at bat, it was with Levi batting second. This was, of course, the moment that they were all waiting for. Levi was the best batter Paradis (and quite possibly their entire generation of baseball players) had to offer. If he hit the pitch, then they would say no matter how talented, nothing could withstand the might of an Ackerman.

But that wasn't what happened.

With a terrifyingly sharp curveball, the pitcher struck Levi out.

The view of the pitcher glaring down at Levi from the mound looked so much like David slaying the giant. Finally, Eren thought with overwhelming relief. Finally, the monster was slain.

*

The pitcher's name at the time was "Zeke Fritz."

According to an interview conducted at a much later time, it was because Zeke didn't want his own success to be tied to his father's name. But that wasn't something that Eren knew then.

All he knew was that he wanted to talk to that pitcher.

Unfortunately for him (or perhaps it was rather fortunate? He feels that he would've said something horribly embarrassing if he did have a chance to talk to Zeke then), he was in the Paradis team's dugout. There was no way for him to go to talk to Zeke without everyone there knowing.

"That's rough, Eren," Eld said at the time as he ruffled Eren's hair. "You wanted to be the one to strike Levi out, right?"

Thanks to Eld's words, everyone became convinced that the reason why Eren kept staring at Zeke was due to anger. Eren didn't really care what they thought. But it gave him a convenient excuse, so he let it be.

His interest in Zeke was because of his technique that he used to strike Levi out, he told himself. His only interest was because of that curveball.

After all, what else could it be? Why else would a middle schooler be interested in an enemy pitcher?

*

It was by total accident that Eren turned back at that time. Or maybe it wasn't? He honestly can't remember. Maybe he was reacting to someone calling for him?

But because he turned at that exact time, he saw it.

Zeke was surrounded by his fellow teammates, probably being praised for a job well done. But that wasn't what caught Eren's eyes.

It was Zeke's smile.

A soft, almost sheepish smile that seemed so contradictory to the terrifying pitcher that stood on that mound moments ago.

Eren's breath caught in his throat. He felt his chest squeeze painfully tight. At the time, he was too young to understand what this emotion was. But Eren's pretty sure that was the moment that he fell hard.

*

It happened a few weeks later, when he was... er... He was masturbating. There's really no pretty way to say it (Shut up, Marcel. Stop laughing or Eren will stop talking).

Because Carla was a stay-at-home mom, Eren had to be careful about when he masturbated. The best times were when Carla went out shopping or met up with friends or other moms in the neighborhood. Eren doesn't recall which one it was at the time. Just that he was alone at home.

One of the older kids on Eren's middle school baseball team gave away his prized porn collection items before he graduated. Although Eren didn't really want one, he ended up with a couple because the loot was divided equally. And because the kids of his team were convinced that in order to be a great player, you had to masturbate at least once a week (Once a day was too much. That made you too relaxed so you lost your focus. For the same reason, you weren't supposed to do it for at least 24 hours before a match), Eren also did so (Eren is very serious, Marcel. Stop laughing. They were in middle school at the time. It wasn't like they had anyone but their upperclassmen to believe about things like this. And Eren would die before he asked Levi).

On that day, in the middle of staring at some ungodly huge boobs, Eren's mind wandered.

He imagined the sweetest smile of a certain pitcher he only saw from a distance.

"Want some help?" whispered a low purr of a voice that Eren heard briefly on a TV interview.

The same calloused hand as the one that threw that curveball that struck Levi out wrapped around Eren's cock. It lazily pumped up and down before finally matched Eren's speed. Soft lips pressed lightly against Eren's neck.

It was quite possibly the hardest he cummed at that age. Sure, it normally felt good to hit his climax, but he never realized he could feel so high. That there might be another reason why people masturbated aside from it supposedly helping you be a better player.

But once he calmed down, he felt nothing but horrible guilt and self-loathing at the pit of his stomach. What was he doing? He never even met the man. But he was okay with soiling Zeke with his filthy imagination?

He promised that he wouldn't do it again and swore to keep this a secret to his grave.

Two weeks later, he broke his promise. And again, a month later. And again, and again, and again.

Until he stopped promising himself.

Until he swallowed down his guilt and buried it as deep as he can so that no one would find out.

*

Eren wasn't so stupid that he would admit to anyone that he liked Zeke, even as a pitcher. He feared that one thing would lead to another and his secret would be out in the open for all to leer at. Or worse, someone would take that as a sign that he was actually interested in baseball and try to get him to meet Zeke. With how often Paradis and Warriors team met up for practice matches, it wouldn't be too far-fetched for Levi to put in word that Eren was interested in Zeke's pitches.

Using Eld's excuse as his flimsy defense, Eren dodged any and all potential face-to-face meet ups with Zeke or any of the Warriors.

He looked for Zeke's information in secret. Not even Armin or Mikasa was privy to his obsession.

And in secret, he let his feelings fester.

*

Zeke wasn't a pitcher for very long. But in that short amount of time, he dazzled everyone. And like a candle that burned the brightest before it was extinguished, he announced his injury and retirement, barely two years after he debuted.

Grisha sat on the announcement for a week before he came clean to Carla and Eren.

Eren doesn't really remember what was said then. He just knows that he strongly convinced himself that Grisha was talking about some other "Zeke Fritz" who also plays baseball and was also recently injured. There had to be plenty others with the same name and circumstance. Plenty of people were injured every day. There was absolutely no way that the person he liked was-

Their first meeting was at a private restaurant that was cleared out for their meeting, away from the eyes of the paparazzi.

And Eren was forced to face the fact that yes. The person that he had been secretly jacking off to was actually his older brother.

"I will never see you as my brother," Eren declared for everyone to hear.

He received a stern lecture from Carla for that. Without bothering to sit through what would doubtlessly be an uncomfortable dinner, Eren stormed out. His mom talked his ears off when they got home. Then she dropped the bomb.

"It doesn't matter what you think. We're going to start living together as a family."

*

Eren fought every step of the way. Not that it mattered, of course.

Why would anyone care about what a brat like him thought?

Grisha was overjoyed because he felt like he could start making amends for his past wrongs. Carla received nursing training in order to be able to support Zeke, especially for his physical therapy at home. Everything seemed like it was moving towards forcing Eren to accept Zeke as his brother.

Except for himself.

Whenever he caught scent of Zeke's soap, his throat tightened.

Whenever he brushed even just a bit against Zeke, that area burned.

Whenever he had to be in any form of space shared by Zeke, he felt so lightheaded that he had trouble forming words.

Be a good little brother.

That was all he had to do.

But he kept finding himself with the door locked and one hand on his cock and the other up his ass. Because now that both Carla and Zeke were home, it was nearly impossible to find a time when the house was empty enough for Eren to play. He rationed with himself that it would be more embarrassing to be found by his mom. So he always waited until she was gone.

Then with the door locked, he gagged himself in case he called out for Zeke. And wouldn't that be a riot? Wouldn't that be sickening? Zeke, hearing his name from Eren's room, came to check up on him, only to find Eren moaning and begging for him? What kind of an expression would Zeke even have to that? Disgust, right?

What could anyone feel but disgust?

But because Zeke was such a kind person, he would help Eren, wouldn't he? He would listen to Eren begging, and he would push his cock inside. And he would pound mercilessly into Eren. Because surely, Zeke must be frustrated, locked in this house with no means of satisfying himself. And at least this way, they were both getting off. It was better than being alone, wasn't it? Didn't it feel better to be buried inside of Eren?

And Eren didn't mind at all if Zeke wanted to treat him as a cock sleeve.

If Zeke wanted to bend Eren over on the kitchen counter and take him? If Zeke wanted to fuck him hard against the wall of the hallways? If Zeke wanted to do it in front of the bathroom mirror? If Zeke wanted to treat Eren as a toy for his own release, no matter the time, no matter the place?

Eren would have been fine with it all.

The problem, of course, was that he knew that it wouldn't work out like that. He knew that was glossing over the crux of the issue. He understood that life didn't work out like in pornos. People didn't just think with their dicks.

There was no way that Zeke would ever accept this kind of disgusting behavior.

It was hard to face Zeke.

Deep self-loathing and frustration threatened to choke Eren any time he tried to speak or do something nice for his brother. It felt too fake. It felt too much like he was trying to take advantage. His brother was injured and vulnerable. And here Eren was, using this as a chance to make himself important to Zeke?

He ended up running away a lot.

Not just physically run away (He often used Mikasa and Armin as excuse to leave the house), but emotionally, too. He had no doubts that he was hurting not just Zeke but Carla and Grisha as well whenever he retreated into his shell. But he didn't want to do this.

He couldn't pretend to be a little brother.

He couldn't even manage that.

How selfish is that? For the people who has done nothing but care for him and love him, he couldn't even put on an act.

He fought with Carla a lot. And he overheard her apologizing to Zeke countless times. "Please just give him some time" and "It's because he's always been Levi's fan" were her top excuses.

Zeke probably believed those. Because even when he became well enough to try being a coach, he never brought home Warriors merchandise.

*

If there was one thing that Eren took comfort in, it was the local aquarium within walking distance of his new house. Once practice finished and school was over, he often found himself there, walking through the rows and rows of tanks filled with colorful fish.

That's how he met Floch Forster.

Well, technically, they met at school first. Like everyone else at this new high school that Eren was forced to transfer in, Floch thought that Eren was riding on Zeke's coattails (which is hilarious now that Eren thinks about it. Floch doesn't even follow baseball. But because of how often the media paraded Zeke's situation and his newfound family to the world, Floch was convinced that Eren was a spoiled brat). No shock, Eren had no friend, not even on the baseball team he joined in hopes of getting away from home.

But one day, Floch approached him at the aquarium.

"How come you're always here?" Floch asked.

As it turned out, Floch worked there as a part-timer. And with the sheer amount of times that Eren went to the aquarium, it was only a matter of time before even Floch became curious enough to approach.

To be honest, Eren doesn't recall telling Floch anything. Floch also didn't pry for information. Whatever Eren was willing to tell, Floch accepted. Eren suspects that Floch arrived on wrong conclusions from their short talks together, but Floch never said nor judged Eren on those.

They sat by the tanks together and watched the fish swim.

But that simple thing gave Eren comfort he needed to keep pushing on.

*

Eventually, his school life started to improve.

Eren imagines that a part of it had to do with Floch fighting for him when he wasn't there to see it. He also bets that the victories brought home thanks to his pitches at least warmed him up to his teammates (at least Jean no longer made jabbing comments about Zeke every time their eyes met. His comments were more on Eren's own faults like his inability to tie his shoelaces "properly," whatever that meant).

But if there was just one thing that he couldn't shake off, it was...

"What? Are you a statue?" Jean asked, lips drawing back into a scowl. "How the hell can you talk to Historia without freezing up? Or check her out? She's in her cheerleader outfit and that leaves nothing to the imagination!"

"She's not my type," Eren said.

"N-not your?! Historia is everyone's type! The only reason you wouldn't like her is if you're into super ripped dudes!" Jean paused. "Wait. Are you? Oh my god, have you been checking me out?"

"You're not my type either. I don't like assholes. And for your information, you don't have enough muscles to count as super ripped!" Eren snapped.

For just a second, it looked like Jean was sulking. He probably wanted to brag to everyone that their Ace pitcher had a crush on him. Ugh. He's such an ass.

"Okay. Then what is your type?"

Eren lucked out then because Connie derailed the conversation. But it was a question that kept cropping up.

Until Historia finally grabbed him.

"You clearly have someone you like that isn't me. And I have someone that I like that isn't you. Neither of us can talk about it, which means it's due to personal reasons that I don't care to share and frankly, don't care to know about your circumstances. Since it's like that, why don't we help each other? This will kill all flies that buzz about with unwanted questions."

It worked exactly as Historia guessed.

Jean threw a hissy fit about that later. But it wasn't like Eren could go around telling people that he and Historia were fake dating. That would defeat the purpose.

So with a shrug, he said, "She convinced me."

*

The idea of "moving out" was something that Eren often thought of. If he could at the very least get out of that house, he thought that he might be able to start being a better human being than someone who lusted after his own brother.

Floch was supportive. He helped Eren get a job at the aquarium.

When Historia heard about that, she laughingly suggested that they have their "dates" there. That way, they could pretend that they were on dates when Eren was actually working for money so he could move out. It was small things like this that Historia thought of that successfully convinced everyone they were dating.

This worked best during off-seasons. But once baseball season started up, it was nearly impossible to find time outside of school and practice to dedicate to working. Eren once voiced that he wouldn't mind quitting baseball to keep working at the aquarium, but the manager laughed him off saying he shouldn't joke about things like that.

"You shouldn't give up on your dreams over a couple of dollars! Once you go pro, you'll be swimming in money."

Eren never said that his dream was to keep playing baseball.

He wondered just what about him made people think it was.

*

Unfortunately, Historia called it off in their last year of high school before they went their separate ways for university. It sounded like there was a bunch of complicated family things involved, so Eren didn't pry. They do keep in touch, but it doesn't sound like anything progressed on her end.

Floch, by the way, did go to the same university as Eren. He's also the reason why Eren decided to go for marine biology when he wasn't playing baseball. And when Eren quit the team, Floch nodded like he understood and said, "There's an internship that I'm applying for at the docks for marine biology research. You want in?"

Oops. He's getting a bit ahead of himself, isn't he?

When he first joined the university baseball team, he didn't expect to be given the Ace number the minute he walked in. Those who were on the same team as him before (like Connie and Jean and Marco) grinned and patted his back. But everyone else saw this as a declaration of war.

"What a pain," Eren recalls groaning.

"Better get to work in proving them wrong!" had been Jean's teasing laughter at the time.

Eren figured that it'd be just like high school. He would consistently have to bring home the victories before anyone starts warming up to him.

But it wasn't like that.

Reiner back then had just barely climbed onto the first string. And while all the other upperclassmen were yelling abuse at Eren (not that any of those stuck), Reiner stood up and defended Eren like some kind of a knight.

For the two of them, it began like that.

*

He continued his part-time at the aquarium when it was off-season. But during baseball season, he wanted to find other ways to earn money and reasons to be out of the house.

And that was when he spotted the flier.

"Art class searching for models. Paid position."

The position was super flexible, especially since you only needed to be there once in a while. The pay was a lot, but in return, there weren't a lot of hours you received. But Eren wasn't going to complain when it looked like a very easy job. All he had to do was hold a pose for however long, right?

"Oh, nude models get paid extra. They also get called in more since... Well, the demand for nude models is always high."

Eren agreed in a heartbeat.

*

"Whoa. Your body is really..."

Eren recalled freezing slightly. "I-is there something wrong with my body?"

"N-no, I just... it's rare that we get someone as ripped as you. Do you work out?"

It never occurred to Eren that there might exist people who did not follow baseball to the point that they did not know about the infamous Jaegers. To be honest, it was refreshing. Even though Floch didn't follow baseball, he still knew enough about Eren and his family situation due to the sheer amount of gossip that flew around in high school. But a college campus was such a huge place that small gossip like that got swallowed up by other, more relevant ones. At the very least, in the art building, no one recognized Eren outside of "Mr. Muscular Model."

When he wasn't with the baseball team or Reiner, Eren found himself gravitating towards the art building just because of that. It was nice not being recognized.

"Erm... H-hey... I-I'm Porco Galliard. You modeled for my class yesterday. I er... c-couldn't finish my piece and was hoping that you might help me out. D-do you mind posing for me? I-I'll pay you, of course. I can even buy you dinner. I just... can't afford to fail."

Eren thought about it for a bit before he grinned. "Buy me a burger and I'll call it even. If you want, you can take photos, too. That'll help you even if I'm not there, right?"

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you!"

For the two of them, it began like that.

*

"I love you, Eren."

Reiner's confession came out of the left field.

Love? What was he talking about? Sure, they were pretty good at being a battery. But that was it, wasn't it? Love? What did that mean?

Oh, did Reiner mean like fake dating? Like what Historia and Eren did? Eren couldn't imagine how that would help Reiner, but if Reiner wanted it, yeah, sure. Eren didn't mind. 

But it turned out, that wasn't what Reiner had in mind.

"Eren, I love you!" Reiner would shout randomly whenever they met.

Whether it was during practice or not, it didn't matter. If Reiner spotted him, he came running with a huge grin on his face while professing his love at the top of his lungs. It was so mortifying that Eren couldn't do anything but run.

"Everyone's talking about it," Floch informed Eren. "That a rabid guy has been gunning for your life."

"I... don't think he's after my life. He er... He just said that he... l-loves me...?"

Floch had been relieved to learn that it wasn't an assassination attempt. But the look on his face when he learned the truth wasn't that much better.

"How are you going to answer him?"

"... Answer?"

Floch nodded. "You're not going to keep him in the dark, are you? Just reject him properly. And if that doesn't stop him, I'll be your shield."

Eren took that to mean that Floch would do the same thing Historia did. But he couldn't stomach the thought of forcing Floch into that situation. Historia was different. Both of them were getting something out of their pretend dates. But to use Floch?

"I'm going to cleanly reject him," Eren decided.

*

"Please give Reiner a chance," came the request of their third baseman, Bertolt Hoover.

Eren was caught on the way out of the shower, which was horribly smart of Bertolt. If it was like that, then Eren couldn't run since he would have to stop to grab his clothes. On top of that, Bertolt was ungodly huge. Just standing before Eren like this closed up all possible exits.

"I don't understand what you mean by that," Eren told him.

Bertolt took a deep breath. "I mean, even if you don't like him, please date him for a week. Please give him that much."

"And why should I compromise my own feelings for such a stupid request?"

"Because he's your batterymate. Can't you do at least that much for him?"

"I don't like him like that," Eren blurted out.

"Maybe he'll change your mind."

Eren shoved Bertolt out of his way to make his escape. Change his mind? Hah! If it was that easy, he wouldn't have suffered for so long for being in love with Zeke, now would he?

But Bertolt was right about one thing.

Reiner was his trusted batterymate. As his partner, Eren didn't think it right to be dishonest.

His mind made up, Eren asked Reiner to meet him.

* * *

"See? It's all boring things," Eren concludes. "After that, Reiner and I formed the contract. Then you came into our lives."

But for Marcel, it's not boring at all. This is the story of how Eren grew up. The story that shapes Eren into who he is today. How can Marcel find anything about the one he loves boring? Or is that Eren's opinion of him? That he would find even the smallest details about Eren to be boring?

"Did Mr. Levi stop contacting you after you moved away?" Marcel asks.

Eren makes a face and shakes his head. "He got his coach and the rest of the Paradis team to bother me about joining them. They hounded me all throughout university, too. But every other person around me kept asking when I was going to stop playing around and join the Warriors. It was tiresome."

"I'm shocked you played baseball as long as you did," Marcel admits. Then again, Marcel himself doesn't exactly enjoy baseball all that much either.

"To be honest, I didn't know what else to do. I've played baseball for so long that so much of my life was built around it. It never really occurred to me that I could quit and do something else."

No wonder Eren always looked annoyed whenever Marcel suggested they play catch. But couldn't he have just told that to Marcel? Instead of dodging the topic or coming up with excuses, couldn't he have honestly told Marcel he didn't want to play? Marcel would've understood. It's not like he doesn't get where Eren is coming from.

Is telling Marcel the truth hard? Is trusting Marcel with the truth hard?

"I'm going to put away the tray," Marcel tells him.

"I can take it for you," Eren says.

Because he can't trust Marcel to do even this much?

"It's fine. I got it."

It comes out much bitter than Marcel meant it. So he tries to smooth it over with a smile.

"You have other things you need to do, right?"

The worried expression on Eren tells Marcel that his smile isn't doing his job. But right now, Marcel feels too hurt to be able to comfort Eren.

He pretends that he doesn't feel Eren's eyes on his back as he leaves.

*

He's being unreasonable. He's being childish. He's being unfair.

He knows. He knows.

But damn it. Now that it's in his head, he can't stop thinking about it.

From the beginning, it has always been Reiner for Eren. It was Reiner who reached Eren. It was Reiner who made the contract. It was Reiner who told Eren that it was okay. It was Reiner who began to help Eren see that he wasn't disgusting.

That he could be loved.

Porco's role in Eren's story was closer to a background prop or a cameo. But even that was more than a throwaway line to describe how Eren met Marcel.

Out of the three of them, Marcel has always been the least important.

The least trustworthy.

The outsider that came out of nowhere and forced Eren to accept strangers into his life.

Given that, maybe this is just the natural consequences of all that has happened. Marcel is reaping what he sowed. He shouldn't have reacted so harshly to seeing Reiner again. He shouldn't have pushed so aggressively to be accepted into Eren's life. He shouldn't have...

But what good is thinking like that anyways?

It's done with.

He can't change the past.

So instead, he needs to look forward. Eren didn't say no. Eren never said that he didn't want Marcel. Eren never said that he hated Marcel.

That means there's still a chance.

Trust is something that must be earned. And if Eren doesn't feel comfortable with Marcel to be honest, then Marcel has to work at it until Eren feels at ease. It's not hate. And as long as it's not hate and reluctance to see Marcel ever again, Marcel can work with this.

Marcel finishes washing his dishes and puts them in the drying rack. Then he turns determinedly to go talk to Eren again.

*

It doesn't look like Eren's in his room. And he's not taking care of the laundry. He's not downstairs in the workout center, which means...

Marcel eyes the door to his brother's studio.

It's possible.

Feeling frustrated at Marcel, Eren went to Porco to complain. The two of them are together right now behind this door.

He's seen Eren and Porco together countless of times. Hell, he encouraged a good portion of those, because he knows how Porco feels about Eren. But now that he stands before the door, imagining Eren and Porco together, he finds his insides burning. Was he always this pathetic of a person? Was it always this hard to knock on a door?

With a soft sigh, he gives up.

He can talk to Eren later. He can work on building that trust up later.

For now, he wants to curl back up in his bed and lick his wounds.

*

There's a strange sound that's coming from his room. The door to his room is open ajar, almost as if to invite him in. But he's uncertain.

What is that sound?

It kind of sound like some kind of a machine? Does Marcel have something like that? Is it his phone? Did he leave it on vibrate? But more so than that, there's another sound that he can't quite put together. It sounds a little like...

Wait.

Isn't that...?

Without further thought, Marcel barges into his room.

Eren is naked on Marcel's bed. His head is lowered against the blanket. Actually no. That's not quite right. That's Marcel's jersey. Eren has Marcel's team jersey on top of the blanket for him to bury his face against. His right hand is clutching tightly to something Marcel can't really make out. Eren's ass is high up in the air for anyone who walks in through the door to see. In his left hand is the love egg that he must have dug out from Marcel's slowly growing sex toys that he keeps under his bed. He's shallowly thrusting the egg vibrator in and out of himself, careful not to tangle up the wire. Then that item in his right hand must be the controller.

Marcel thinks he might have made a noise. He's not too sure, though. He's too busy staring wide-eyed at the feast before him. But he must have made some kind of sound, because Eren slowly turns his head so that Marcel can see those tear-filled eyes.

"M-Marce," Eren moans. "I-I can't... g-get it deep enough."

There's a heavy feeling in Marcel's chest that he doesn't know how to describe. He wants to jump in. He wants to. He wants to. But he can't quite shake off this feeling of doubt. This feeling of anxiety.

"A-are you... What should I...? Eren, do you want me to go get Porco for you?"

Eren stops thrusting the vibrator. He doesn't change his position, though. Instead, he looks to Marcel like he's a puzzle.

"Do you not want me anymore?" Eren asks.

Marcel shakes his head. "Of course not. I want you. But... do you... Do you really want me?"

"I want you," Eren says. Firmly. Clearly. "Marcel Galliard, I want you."

It feels like a heavy weight has been lifted. He is aware that technically nothing has changed. But somehow, he feels light.

"Marcel, won't you please help me?"

When Eren asks so cutely like that, how could Marcel even dream of saying no?

*

"I should be loose enough," Eren informs him.

Marcel gulps thickly. He's naked on his bed with Eren, his cock positioned right next to the love egg peeking out from Eren's hole. He can hear the soft vibration, so he knows that this is going to be quite the experience. Well, he shouldn't keep Eren waiting any longer.

He presses the tip of his cock against the vibrating egg and just barely hold back a moan. Shit. That's a lot of stimulation right off the bat. But nope, nope. He's not going to cum with just that. He has to at least push it deeper inside of Eren first. 

Eren's slick with lube. He must have poured quite the amount in preparation for this. Or did he get overexcited because of the toy? Whatever the case, Marcel is grateful, because pushing inside goes smoothly. All he has to do is carefully hold the wire of the egg so that it doesn't get tangled up with his cock. That's going to be way too awkward, and he doesn't want to deal with that embarrassment.

He's surrounded by Eren's warmth with the vibrator teasing his tip. He feels Eren clench tightly, preventing him from moving. And damn. That little and he's already ready to cum. It's the vibrator, he tells himself. It's adding an extra kick. It's not because Eren told him that he's wanted. It's not because he's been so uncertain and Eren finally made things clear again.

"Fuck," Marcel groans. "Eren, I'm... probably going to cum soon."

Eren nods with a soft whimper. He relaxes just a bit for Marcel to start moving. And just as Marcel predicted, he ends up shooting his load while deep inside of Eren. The vibrator is still going. Eren has no plans on this stopping any time soon, huh?

Good.

It doesn't take long at all for Marcel's cock to harden again. 

"This was a good purchase," he decides.

"Marce, less talking. More moving."

"As you wish."

The tip of his cock rubs against the vibrator deep inside of Eren every time he thrusts in. And when he moves out, he feels his cum slide out of Eren. It falls all over his blanket. He'll have to clean that up later. But right now, he's not going to worry about it.

He keeps one hand on Eren's hip to keep himself steady and moves the other hand to grip Eren's dick. With Eren's moan of approval ringing in his ears, he matches the pace of his hands to his thrusts. He places a soft kiss against Eren's left shoulder blade. There's not many spot on Eren's skin up here that isn't littered in bite marks, but that's Marcel's own fault.

And to be honest, looking at Eren like this, feeling Eren as he thrusts inside like this, hearing Eren gasp and moan his name, makes Marcel realize that he was being stupidly childish.

Of course, Eren wants him.

Does he think that Eren allows just anyone to fuck him like this?

Of course, Eren trusts him.

Does he think that Eren tells just anyone his story?

What had he been so worried about? What had he been so anxious about?

Chiding himself, Marcel bites down hard against the crook of Eren's neck where it meets the shoulder. He feels Eren's body tense. He hears Eren struggle to let out a sound. Then he feels Eren cum into his hands.

He follows a few thrusts after.

*

"I think I got cum on your jersey," Eren says frowning.

Marcel kisses Eren's temple and holds him tight. The two of them are resting on his bed that's still quite dirty from sex. Marcel isn't quite done with just that, you see. But Eren looks like he wanted to cuddle, so Marcel decided that they should take a bit of a break. Besides, he's rather enjoying holding Eren in his arms.

"It's fine. It adds character," Marcel declares with a grin.

He knows he's won because Eren bursts into giggles. "Zeke's going to get a heart attack if he sees it. So make sure you wash it before you wear it, okay?"

Of course, Eren loves him.

Does he think that Eren shows this kind of tender care to just anyone?

"I'm sorry," Marcel tells him. "I was a real ass today."

"Well, I wasn't exactly nice either. I'm sorry for hurting you, too," Eren says.

Marcel rests his forehead against Eren's. "Hey, are you sure this is okay? What we just did... It's one of your fantasies of Zeke, right? Are you really okay with me tainting it?"

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me get over Zeke?" Eren asks lightly.

When Marcel can't respond to that, Eren sighs. He reaches up and ruffles Marcel's hair like he's a child. Then he grins.

"Marcel Galliard, I love you. I love you and I want you. You didn't taint anything. That was something I wanted to try with you."

He knows it's not a lie, because of the sincerity in Eren's eyes. Marcel's chest feels warm.

"There were couple other toys I don't remember seeing before in your box," Eren continues, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "It doesn't have to be all right now. But I do want to try them. What do you say, Marcel? Indulge me?"

Isn't the one being indulged Marcel? Eren is much too kind, even to an utter brat like him. It makes Marcel want to never let go.

He presses a light kiss on Eren's nose.

"I love you, Eren," he says.

Eren laughs and claims his mouth.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> "Don't you look smug," Porco says, rolling his eyes. 
> 
> Marcel tries really hard to control his grin and ends up failing. "W-what can I say? Eren loves me."
> 
> Porco snorts and shakes his head. He dares to give Marcel a look like he's pitying his brother. "Finally realized that after throwing a fit, did you?"
> 
> "S-shut it..."
> 
> "Pfft... You know, I thought I'd hate being in love with the same person as you. But turns out, I don't mind it at all. You're such a loser that I always end up looking cool."
> 
> With such blatant lie, Porco goes to sling his arm around Eren's shoulders. He presses his lips close to Eren's ear, quite possibly whispering something. Marcel can't tell from here. The two of them glance at Marcel for a second before giggling together.
> 
> "W-what... What did you just tell Eren?!" Marcel demands, pointing in accusation. "What did you tell him? Eren, whatever he said, it's a lie! Don't believe him!"
> 
> Porco grins. "All I said was that we should watch a movie together."
> 
> Then why did they look at Marcel before laughing? There's more to this. Marcel refuses to believe-
> 
> "Don't worry, Marce," Eren tells him sweetly. "We won't watch a horror flick."
> 
> Marcel feels his cheeks heat up. "I am fine with horror now, I'll have you know! Let's watch one! What's the scariest movie that came out recently?"
> 
> "Pfft. It's fine! It's fine! You don't have to force yourself. I think it's cute that you don't like horror movies."
> 
> Marcel is of the opinion that Eren is even cuter than that, not that anyone asked.
> 
> "Let's watch this romcom instead," Marcel says, grinning at Porco.
> 
> Predictably, his brother glowers at him.
> 
> "Ah... I'm not really a fan..." Eren admits with an apologetic dip of the head. "Do you guys mind action?"
> 
> "You don't like romance?" Porco asks.
> 
> Huh? Just now, Eren gave Marcel a side-glance.
> 
> "Let's just say that... I think someone might get ideas..."
> 
> Marcel blinks and then slowly points to himself. Eren makes a point of not meeting his eyes, all the while blushing.
> 
> "H-huh?! W-what's with that? Eren!!"


End file.
